


My Saber

by Aimee_Twain



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack, Eventual Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimee_Twain/pseuds/Aimee_Twain
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia: A runaway traveler looking for fun and adventures. All she wants to do is find her sister and go on many new adventures with her friends who she refers to as her family. Follow her on her journey to find happiness and joy.
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Our First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, how long has it been since I was last on this website? This technically is the first story I ever wrote, but I'm changing everything about it. It seems it was a long time ago that I wrote this so...yeah. This isn't my first rodeo, but I'm sure it won't be my last, please enjoy and make sure to leave a comment if you enjoyed it and if you want me to continue.

Lucy:

How long has it been since I've run away from home? Should I even call it home now that it was no longer filled with joy and happiness?

Walking away from the life of fame and riches was easy for me, I never really felt like I belonged in such an environment. I wanted to be free, not caged up in a mansion just so I could be married off to the first rich guy that my father deemed fit.

My sister ran away two years ago, she said she couldn't deal with it anymore. I didn't blame her, I couldn't blame her, my father was going to marry her off to some old geezer, she was only twenty at the time. My father was an insufferable man. He always boasted about how much money he had, he was not a humble man.

My mother passed when I was seven and my sister was eleven. It was hard being in that mansion after she passed. She was a celestial mage that looked at the world with such love and adoration and even now I still do not understand why my mother decided to marry my father. My mother loved everyone, she had no hate in her soul whatsoever. Her power helped her wield the power of the zodiacs and space magic. She was such a powerful woman.

I felt sad when I found out that my mother and I didn't have the same magic. Instead, my sister received that wonderful gift. I on the other was gifted with the power to slay dragons, but the funny thing is dragons don't exist anymore. They went extinct about ten years ago fighting the most powerful wizard in the world, well that's what people on the street on telling me. To be fair I think that dragons still exist, maybe not visibly, but if we believe hard enough then inside us. In our hearts guiding us to be better.

My dragon Mysteria taught me the art of dragon slayer magic when I was younger. I learned how to wield the water dragon slayer magic. It's quite a fascinating ability to have if I do say so myself. To be able to control water sounds much easier than in reality. She also disappeared the same day my mother passed away which made it much harder to get over.

I have an exceed named Momo, she's an angel white cat with pastel blue dipped tail, who is always looking after me. She's caring and loving. I've had her ever since I was young. I don't really remember where she came from, all I know is, she has been with me since the day I was born.

I'm currently walking the streets of Crocus, the capital of Fiore. It seems I'm the type of person to get lost easily. I don't really know what I'm doing here in all actuality.

I've become a wandering traveler ever since I ran away. It's quite refreshing to be one with nature. I usually walk with a black hood over my head in case someone recognizes me, but today was an especially hot day so I had my blonde dipped dyed hair in a messy bun. Sandals covered my feet while a black robe covered my body.

While to some, I may look weird, but to me, I felt comfortable and that was all that mattered.

I've been looking for my sister, she's a bit hard to find. I'm pretty sure she changed up her appearance just so she couldn't be found by our father. Which made my mission of finding her ten times harder. Luckily for me, I can sense her magic if she is anywhere near me. She also most likely changed her scent because the scent is also a very recognizable thing.

"Crocus is a beautiful place, don't you think?". A street vendor asked me as I walked past his booth. I turned around and gave him a smile to show that I agreed with him. He was a short plump old man, looked friendly and had a few missing teeth.

"It is indeed, but it's a bit hot for my taste", I responded now with a casual smile on my face.

"Ah well you can't beat the sun now, can you? How about you buy a couple of apples and be on your way?". The apples did look tasty and it seemed my stomach agreed with me. I ended up buying five apples and went on my merry way.

As I walked the streets while eating my apple, I forgot that Momo wasn't with me at this moment and time.

"Hey Momo, do you think we'll find her today?" I asked my exceed. When I didn't get an immediate response I looked down and noticed that she wasn't with me. At first, I wondered where she could've gone, then I realized I left her back at the inn we were staying at.

I decided it was at that moment I should head back. Momo is probably starting to get worried. It was noon now and I'm sure she hasn't eaten yet.

It didn't take long for me to find the inn we were staying at. The inn was quite easy to spot because it was the only building in Crocus that was covered in vines and flowers from the roof to the doorsteps. It was a wonderful building which made it even better when the staff had such amazing hospitality.

I walked in and went straight to the room I shared with Momo and as if she could sense me, she turned around with a huge frown on her face.

"Lucy where have you been? You know you shouldn't be walking about such a large city like that. What if you got lost or worse?". I listened to her scolding and sighed. It was normal for me to be scolded.

"Well Momo, since you weren't waking up I decided to go explore the city. Oh by the way here's an apple. It's great for the summer heat". I said as I handed her one of the apples I bought from the old man.

"Thank you. After we're done eating we should pack up and look for your sister, I'm sure she's here".

After Momo and I finished up the apples we packed up and were on our merry way to look for my sister.

I missed her dearly and I hope she missed me too.

I walked with Momo in my arms as we exited the building. We looked for hours on end at every store and tavern hoping to get clues on my sister's whereabouts, but such luck was never with me.

We didn't get any clues and it was nearing the evening since it was the summer, the sun hasn't set yet.

"Momo maybe we should look for a place to sta-". I didn't get to complete the sentence because I bumped into someone's back.

"You should watch where you're going blondie". A deep masculine voice that sent shivers down my spine said as I raised my head to see his face. He was taller than me by a full head, maybe more. Quite handsome if I may add. With his steel-blue eyes and his tasteful looking lips, I couldn't look away.

To Be Continued.....


	2. Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, enjoy.

Previously: "You should watch where you're going blondie". A deep masculine voice that sent shivers down my spine said as I raised my head to see his face. He was taller than me by a full head, maybe more. Quite handsome if I may add. With his steel-blue eyes and his tasteful looking lips, I couldn't look away.

Lucy:

The odd thing about the current situation that I'm in is the fact that the guy also has blond hair. What kind of hypocrisy is this? Is this the world I live in? I stated my thoughts out loud.

"Hey, you know you have blond hair too", I said with an annoyed pout. Who the heck does he think he is. Just because he's tall and somewhat good looking does not give him the right to give me a nickname right off the bat.

"Well Blondie, if you would please remove your hands from my chest, I would appreciate that", he said with a chuckle. Oh God, that chuckle had me weak to my knees. I could feel my face turning red, but I fought it off as I removed my hands and let them dangle at my sides.

"Mhm sorry, if you could get out of my way I would appreciate that", I said with a hint of sass in my voice. Well, of course, I had to add the sass, stupid blond.

He moved out of my way and I walked away. I'm not sure where I am going, but I had to get away from him. His voice, his face, his body. Just thinking about him was making my head hurt and my face heat up. It's something about him that made me feel some type of way, or maybe its the fact that I was sheltered my entire life and I kind of never talked to guys before.

"Lu are you okay?", Momo asked me as we kept walking further away from the city.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a headache", I said as I held onto my head. who knew talking to a guy like him would make me feel this way.

We walked a little bit more and when I finally decided that we should stop I didn't realize that we made it this far. Was I really thinking about him that much that it made me distracted?

We stood in front of a building with a Sabertooth plaque in the front. Sabertooth is a well-known guild. They became popular after winning the Grand Magic Games last year.

"Guess we have to go in and check if she's here right?", I said to Momo with a sigh. Whenever I get any type of guild, I tend to avoid them because of what happened in the past. After I ran away from home my father hired this small guild to take me back to our estate, but I fought them off and ran away. Ahaha, guess I just love running away from my problems.

I pulled up the hood of the black cloak and picked Momo up. I hid her under the cloak and made my way inside. I kept my head down and hid my face from the rowdy people in the guildhall. I didn't expect them to be so rowdy, from the rumors that I heard their guild master is really strict. Maybe that's why they're rumors and besides rumors are more often than not fake.

As I walk through the guild many of the members start to quiet down and watch me. It's a bit weird being watched. I walk up to the bar and wait for someone to assist me.

It didn't take long for a very beautiful barmaid to come up to me and ask me for what I want.

"Can I get you anything?", she asks me in a soft tone. Before I can answer her I get a little sidetracked because I end up making eye contact with her. She so beautiful, her short silver hair framed her face, not only that but her soft brown eyes felt like they were staring straight into my soul and cleansing it of all the evil I ever did.

"Umm..excuse me ma'am?", she says again in a softer tone.

"Oh, I- I'm so sorry, umm can I get a strawberry smoothie?", I asked her with a blush. She nods and walks away. Geez way to embarrass yourself in front of a pretty stranger.

As I wait for my drink to be made, I hum a tune that only my sister and I know. I truly miss her, I haven't seen her in so long. I wonder how she is doing. Does she have a boyfriend? maybe a girlfriend. Hey, I don't judge, in my opinion, if you love someone then be with them. Love has no boundaries.

While I was lost in thought I didn't realize that the guild doors slammed open. Four people entered the guild with bright smiles. "We're back!" they yelled as they walked up to the bar. When I felt a presence near me I looked up and noticed that it was the same blond I bumped into a few hours ago. Ugh, he looks so good and he smelled great too. Goodness this is not good for my heart

Since I still had my hood up he didn't realize who I was as he ordered his drink. After a couple more minutes of waiting in silence, my drink finally came. I said a quick thank you and started drinking the delicious strawberry smoothie. I love strawberries if anything I'm surprised I haven't turned into a strawberry yet.

After a while, I finally looked up again and that's when I noticed the whole guild was quiet and they were all staring at me. I mean I can understand why they're staring at me, but still, it didn't make it any less awkward. I sighed and decided I guess it's time to leave. It was nice to be able to finally sit down and enjoy a glass of strawberry smoothie, but I guess I can't do that If I didn't introduce myself first. Such a pain.

As soon as I finished my drink, I paid and stood up to leave. Just as I'm about to get close to the guild entrance someone calls out to me.

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce yourself?", someone said by the bar. I turned and notice that it was a guy with jet black hair. His eyes were a deep shade of red that stared into my very being making me somewhat nervous, but not as bad as that blond guy sitting next to him sipping on a green smoothie. The funny thing is I never got his name.

"Why should I?", I said as I stepped backward getting closer towards the exit before I can make a mad dash towards the door, someone comes up and slams the door shut. "Shit", I whispered under my breath. I didn't want to start any trouble, but here I am starting trouble.

"I think you should introduce yourself before you regret it", someone said on the second floor looking down towards me. The person that said it had black hair and enviable green eyes. As I stared up at her it felt as if her green eyes were starting to glow the more I looked at her.

"I really should get going, I didn't mean to cause any trouble ma'am", I said as I turned around again. I really want to get out now. I don't like feeling trapped. I've had enough of that living with my father.

Before I could walk out I felt a shadow zoom past me and attack me. Shadow?

"Shadow dragon slash", I heard someone say, then I felt something hit me at full force. I looked down and realize that my robe was cut in half, revealing Momo. "Shit", I whispered. That hurt like a bitch.

"Momo can you hide somewhere for a hot second, I have to do something real fast".

"Don't be wreckless Lu", she says to me then flies off to hide somewhere.

"Who did that?", I asked in a low voice.

"I did.", the guy with jet black hair said.

"Water dragon's roar", I said loudly. A rush of water came out of my mouth at full force knocking him out of his seat. As I prepare my next attack my hood falls off and I hear someone gasp.

"Blondie?", the blond guy said. I blinked a couple of times before I nodded my head in agreement.

"Hi", I said. "Sorry about your friend, but I really do have to go".

Again as I am about to step out of the guild someone calls out to me again, this time using my name.

"LUCY!?", the woman on the second floor said as I turned around and finally realized who it was.

"Sis?!". I said before I fainted.

To Be Continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	3. Mistakes

To Be Continued.....

Previously: "LUCY!?", the woman on the second floor said as I turned around and finally realized who it was. "Sis?!". I said before I fainted.

"Ugh, what the actual fuck", I said as I laid there. My head felt like it was splitting into two. This feeling was worse than that one time I accidentally drank some potion a stranger gave me which made me drunk.

As I slowly get up, I notice that I have no idea where I am. I started sniffing the air and the only scent I recognize is the blond guy that I bumped into this morning, or well I think it was this morning. I technically don't know how long I was out for. All I actually remember is hearing someone calling out my name and fainting. I don't remember if I hit the floor or if someone caught me. Honest to god I didn't think my head hurt to the point where it completely shut my body off if that's even possible.

"Oh it seems you finally woke up Blondie", the guy said as I looked up at him. Shit if my head wasn't hurting so much I would've been able to come up with a snarky comment.

"Where am I?", I asked him while I clutched my head.

"Oh, no comeback?", he said with a smirk. If I'm being completely honest with you, he is so good looking. His strong jawline and again his steel-blue eyes, if the barmaid's eyes stared into my soul, he looked right into the crevice of my very being and took everything that was what made me the person that I am. His eyes made it all worthwhile, the way he looked at me even if he wasn't doing it on purpose made me quake with excitement. The intensity and the way he looked at me made me feel something that I never felt before and I did not like this feeling one bit.

"Umm..hello? Are you still alive?", he said to me as he waved his hand in front of my face.

I didn't realize that I zoned out. My face immediately felt hot and so did my ears. God this is so embarrassing. I hid my face in my hands.

"Lucy, how are you and since you asked you're in the guilds infirmary", a feminine voice said. I looked up and suddenly tears started welling up in my eyes. When was the last time I cried? I remember when my father smacked away the gift I made for him on his birthday, I also remember crying myself to sleep that day because I didn't want to bother my sister with my stupid problems. But the past is in the past and we can't do anything to change it no matter how much we want it to change.

"M-Minerva", I said sounding all choked up. I didn't realize I was full-blown crying at this point. It's been so long since I've last seen her. She looks good. Besides a couple of changes to her appearance, she still looked the same, smelled the same.

"I've missed you so much", I said through hiccups. God, I missed her so much and these stupid waterworks weren't stopping to save its life.

"I've missed you too Lucy", she said with a bright smile.

"You know before you fainted you knocked out one of my guildmates", she said with a chuckle.

"Really? How long have I been out?", I asked finally able to speak clearly.

"About two days, you hit your head pretty hard when you fell. One of the guildmates was going to catch you, but Sting yelled out saying no one fucking catch her. I mean I can understand why you kind of knocked Rogue out", Minerva explained.

"Rogue? Oh the one who slashed me. He started it first, I was only protecting myself", I said looking away.

"And who's Sting?", I asked tilting my head to the side with a confused look in my face.

"That's me Blondie, the only reason why I said what I said was because you hurt my partner. If you didn't then maybe just maybe I would've helped you myself", he said with a smug look on his face.

"Your partner? Wait you're gay?", I asked sounding a bit sad. You know it's always the cute ones that are gay.

"What, oh no. Rogue is my brother. We're known as the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth", Sting said confidently.

"Twin Dragons? Wait you guys are Dragon Slayers?", I asked excitedly. I haven't met any other genuine Dragon Slayers. Often times I would meet people that said they were Dragon Slayers, but of course, I found out they were lying after I defeat them in battle.

"Yes, we are, one hundred percent in the flesh. We're third-generation Dragon Slayers. Not only were we taught by dragons, but we implanted lacrima's inside of our bodies to make ourselves stronger", Rogue said appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh it seems you woke up too, how long have you been awake?", Minerva asks him.

"I've been up since Sting started talking about how we were partners. You know it's very misleading", Rogue said chuckling. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Rogue-", before Sting could say anything I interrupted him.

"Since you guys are Dragon Slayers, do you know what happened to your dragons? I've been searching for mine ever since she disappeared", I asked them. I better not get my hopes up too high, they might not know.

"We killed them", Sting said darkly.

They killed them, they killed their dragons? The very same dragons that gave them their power. The very same dragons that most likely raised them as their own sons. I was so furious.

"YOU KILLED THEM?!", I roared, I was so mad that I didn't realize that my throat was burning. "HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM!? YOU SICK BASTARDS", I screamed as tears ran down my face. I was clutching onto my shirt as I cried, these bastards how could they.

As I cried from the pain and fury, I felt someone pull me into an embrace. I instantly knew who it was by their smell. It was Sting, he smelled like rain forest after a long drought. Fresh and clean. I want to push him away, but I can't. I was so hurt by what he said. All I did was clutch onto his shirt and cry.

"Hey, I know your upset about us killing our dragons, but we had no choice. They were getting sick and they were in pain. We couldn't keep watching them every day as they struggled to live. One day when the pain was too much to handle they told us to kill them. We were reluctant at first, but they kept begging us. We loved them too much to keep watching them suffer", Sting explained with pain in his voice.

"You didn't do it on purpose?", I looked up at him and asked him in a small voice.

"It was a mistake and we regret killing them, but at the same time, we don't regret it. They were sick and in pain", Sting said as he wiped away my tears. "I'm sorry for hurting you Blondie".

"It's not your fault, you had to do it to put them out of their pain", I said as I put my head into his chest. He smelled really nice. It reminded me of what I imagine home would smell like. It felt welcoming and I couldn't help but get closer to him. His smell, his face, his eyes. Everything about him was perfect to me. Like a puzzle piece finally fitting together. It felt right to be in his arms.

"Ahem, guys we're still here", Minvera said with a small fake cough.

At the same time, both Sting and I pull away. I can feel my face turning red, but Stings face stayed the same. Wait a minute, I looked closer and noticed how his ears turned pink. That's actually cute.

"I'm so sorry", I said as I tried to hide my face.

"It's fine", he said with a smirk. God even his smirk is attractive.

"That scene was cute and everything, but I think this belongs to you", a man with long blond hair that looked like silk said. In his right hand, I notice that he's holding Momo.

"Momo!", I said with open arms. She comes into my embrace and I snuggle up to her. It's been two days, I'm sure she was worried about me.

"Lu, I was so worried about you", Momo said as she hugged me tighter.

"I know Momo, but I'm fine now.", I said with a smile.

"Oh you have an exceed too", Sting said.

"Exceed?", I asked confused about what he was talking about. What exactly is an exceed?

"Exceeds are a race of cat-like beings, all Dragon Slayers have them. Rogue and I have one too.", Sting says with a childish smile.

Just as he says that two exceeds as he calls them comes in, one dressed in a frog costume and the other in a cute little vest.

"Blondie, meet Frosch and Lector. Frosch is Rogue's exceed and Lector is mine", Sting says with a smile. Since there's two new exceeds I'm sure Momo would like to get to know them. They're so cute, I hope they become good friends with Momo.

"You know I have a name right?", I asked him with a pout.

"Yeah, but Blondie suits you better", he says with a cheeky smile.

No matter how many times I say this in my head, I just can't get over the fact that Sting is handsome. A well-built specimen.

"You know Lucy since you're here, you should join the guild", Rogue says and with small sile on his face.

"Yeah that would be awesome, then you don't have to worry about spending your money on inns and hotels", Minerva says with a smile.

"Not only that, but you'll be seeing me every day", Sting says with a wink and a smirk.

I blush a bit at his comment, geez he sure knows how to use his charm.

"Umm..it sounds great and all, but I'm going to need some time to think about it", I said as I looked away from their disappointed faces.

To Be Continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be longer from this point going forward.


	4. Need

When was the last time someone asked me to be a part of something?

It's been about a month since I reunited with my older sister, but it's been two weeks since they last asked me to join the guild. I'm still unsure why I keep stalling. Maybe I should join. Be a part of something rather than wander around and be alone. I mean I'm not really alone, I have Momo. Ah, but it's not the same as human interaction. Actually talking to and touching someone is completely different from talking with an exceed.

All my life the only people I have ever interacted with were my mother and my sister, sometimes on rare occasions my father. Maybe that's why I feel so lonely. I want to join the guild, but I'm scared of commitment. 

Commitment, what does that even mean? To be committed to something is it like being committed to finding my dragon? Well in truth commitment means being dedicated to something. Can I really be dedicated to something maybe even someone other than Momo and searching for Mysteria? 

I'm scared, I don't think I can do that, but I'm so lonely. I need someone to be there for me. Where was my sister when I needed her the most in the past? Where was my mother when I needed her as I grew up by myself in that lonely place I used to call home. 

Maybe that's what I need. I need someone to be with even if for a day. I've never done such a thing before, but I've heard that the people that sell themselves for it are pretty satisfied with it. I mean I won't judge them for what they do with their bodies, because it's there's not mine. If they want to sell it then let them. People need to earn money somehow, unlike me I just laze about moping and brooding about being lonely and never happy. 

With that last thought in mind, I decided to leave the inn Momo and I was staying at to go find someone to help me. I tell Momo I'll be out for a bit and she replies with come back safely. 

As I stepped out of the inn I put the hood of my black cloak over my head and walked into the busy streets of Crocus. I sigh thinking about Momo. I know she does her best for me every single day, but it's just not the same as being with someone even if I just need to talk to them. 

I walked around aimlessly looking for a good place to meet someone, but it's easier said than done. Crocus is a big city and I'm pretty sure they have a redlight district somewhere. 

The more I wander around the city, the more comfortable I feel. Seeing people talking and having fun made my bitter mood lighten just a tad bit. 

It took a bit of time before I reached a park, I decide to sit on one of the benches located in the center of the park. Maybe I shouldn't look for someone, I can always just stick to myself and find other methods to be happy. The longer I sat there, the more I noticed the couples and families that were also there. 

I watched one of the couples very closely, I know I'm so weird. The couple I was watching looked happy. It was a blond guy and a girl with light blue hair. They looked perfect for each other. Picture perfect couple in my book. They both looked extremely happy just being together, but there was an itch at the back of my mind that kept telling me that the blond guy looked familiar. Of course, I ignored it. The more I watched the couple, the worse my mood turned. What if that was me with someone that I truly loved? They say that love is a strong emotion yet people use it every day without thinking about it. Then forgetting about what love is. I wonder, will I ever find the love of my life? Honestly, life isn't a fairy tale so I doubt my so-called knight in shining armor will ever show up.

I sighed, no point in me dwelling on something I can never have. Someone who will hold me when I'm having one of my nights, someone I can talk to when all the problems I've held in for so long decide to burst out in tears. 

I was sitting for too long, I need to leave before I started crying over something that I will never have in this lifetime. 

I stood up and decided to leave, but before I could walk towards the entrance I turned around one last time to see the guy rubbing her stomach. I wonder if she's pregnant. It must be nice for them. They'll be bringing in another life and I'm sure they'll take care of the baby because of how loving they looked. They'll be a picture-perfect family. Again my mind started to wander towards the unknown. A thought that I would fight off any chance I got. What if I never find someone who will love me for my flaws and all. 

I shook my head and walked away. Dwelling on such things will only hold me back, I don't need someone to fill the gap. I can fill it myself with work and writing. I truly don't need someone to be by my side when I needed them most. I don't need anyone, well that's what I told myself, but truthfully I was jealous. I want someone for myself to call my own too.

After leaving the park, I walked around aimlessly to kill some time before I went back to the inn. Maybe it was for the best that I didn't run into anyone I could take to a random inn or hotel. Best to stay away rather than diving headfirst into the shallow end of the unknown.

As I walked I started to notice more couples around me. They all looked so happy and content for what they had. Lucky for them I thought bitterly.

More walking and being lost in my thoughts honestly is such a bad idea. I really need to stop doing that.

I didn't realize how long I was walking until I finally noticed that it was starting to get dark out. I really need to stop getting lost in my thoughts, that is not good.

It was time to head back to the inn, there's no point in me walking around aimlessly. 

To Be Continued...


End file.
